Les Yeux des loups
by LonelyD
Summary: Theon avait survécu aux jeux sadiques de Ramsay Bolton. Il avait été réduit à l'état d'animal, pour finalement être obligé de jouer son propre rôle, Theon le Tourne-Casaque. Après toutes ses épreuves, il n'aurait dû craindre les Stark. Pourtant, en passant les remparts de Winterfell, il s'était senti plein de honte et vidé de tout courage.


Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire pour les évènements, mais ça tire un peu sur Game of Thrones par moment.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : K+ pour mention de morts violentes et tortures.

Genre : Drama.

Note : Je me base essentiellement sur les romans de _A Game of Thrones_ à _A Storm of Swords_. Néanmoins, j'ai repris la plupart des éléments chronologiques de _A Feast For Crows_ et _A Dance With Dragons_. Stannis ( oui, lui et moi sommes potes donc je ne m'embarrasse pas de son nom de famille ) a donc bien annexé des terres au Nord et à la Garde de la Nuit, Sansa était bien dans le Val, Rickon était sur Skagos, Jon Snow est Lord Commandant et Theon s'est bien enfuit avec Jeyne Poole après son mariage avec Ramsay Bolton. Les évènements se déroulent environ trois ans après les Noces Pourpres, Rickon serait donc âgé d'environ neuf ans, Theon de vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans et Sansa de dix-sept ans. En revanche j'ai occulté un grand nombre d'évènements qui aurait dû se passer entre les Noces Pourpres et cet OS, comme tous les plans tordus de Littlefinger à l'égard de Sansa et la manière dont celle-ci s'est échappée du Val. Je ne parle pas non plus des oncles de Theon et d'Asha, des Lannister ou encore de Bran qui est toujours perdu de l'autre côté du Mur ( ce n'est donc pas lui qui est seigneur de Winterfell, mais bien Rickon ).

Cet OS avait avant tout pour but de mettre en scène une rencontre entre Theon et Sansa afin qu'il puisse retrouver la paix intérieure et la rédemption ... La rédemption de Theon, c'est tout ce que j'attends des bouquins et comme je doute qu'il y ait un jour droit, je lui donne sa chance. J'en profite également pour rafler les terres du Nord aux Bolton, remettre les Stark à la tête de Winterfell et placer Sansa en position de pouvoir. C'est un OS de fangirl et l'assume parfaitement : il y a très peu de chances pour que la situation présente dans mon OS existe un jour sur Westeros et je ne pense pas, d'ailleurs, que Stannis se gèle aussi longtemps les fesses au Nord et garde Theon et Asha. C'est un premier texte sur ce fandom que j'apprécie énormément alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, me dire si les personnages sont respectés, si l'univers l'est ... Quoiqu'il en soit, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

Malgré l'important nombre de candélabres allumés et le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, l'obscurité persistait à s'étendre dans la salle du trône du château de Winterfell. Les hommes du Nord s'étaient efforcés de la chasser à coup de torches et de bougies, mais les tentatives s'étaient révélées vaines. À peine les flammes se levaient-elles que le froid de l'hiver les soufflait pour n'en laisser que de pâles traînées oranges semblables aux ombres qui léchaient la figure du seigneur des lieux.

_L'hiver est arrivé._

Ce fut la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Theon alors qu'il s'autorisait un regard en direction de l'estrade seigneuriale où trônait Rickon Stark, son loup-garou (1) couché à ses pieds.

Un vent froid hurlait dehors et s'insinuait par les portes branlantes de la bâtisse fraîchement reconstruite. D'épaisses planches en chêne avaient été montées sur chacune des entrées remplaçant celles grossièrement posées par les Bolton, des tours de granit avaient émergé des cendres, les salles et les pièces du château, ravagées par l'incendie de Winterfell, avaient été restaurées, on avait changé les vitres et les linteaux des fenêtres et fait apporter un nouveau mobilier, mais rien de tout cela ne rendait à Winterfell sa colossale monumentalité d'antan. Le château restait roussi çà et là, des pans de murs s'effondraient et les parquets craquaient sous le poids des résidents De ce qui s'était érigé des ruines du Nord, les troupes de Nordiens, Winterfell et sa reconquête, tout tremblait et semblait pouvoir être balayé d'une simple bourrasque, aussi fragile qu'un château de cartes. La propre carcasse de Theon tremblait sous les haillons crasseux qui lui couvraient le dos.

Mais quand lui grelottait, le dos courbé, ses hôtes restaient figés, aussi impénétrables que les Rois de pierre qui hantaient les allées des cryptes de Winterfell.

Rickon Stark était pourtant bien vivant, en chair et en os, assis devant lui. Son visage fermé et son regard froid faisait de lui le seigneur du Nord, à l'instar de ses prédécesseurs, Robb Stark, suivi de son loup-garou et Lord Eddard Stark avant lui qui, muni de sa grande épée Glace, avait terrifié Theon enfant.

_Un vrai Stark_, songea-t-il.

Rickon n'avait plus rien du gamin vagissant qui, dans ses souvenirs, mouillait ses langes les jours d'orage. Une longue chevelure sombre et emmêlée lui cascadait sur des épaules larges entourées d'un manteau de fourrure grise, une tête de loup en fer noir brillait sur le plastron brun qui couvrait ses lainages et épée et hache, attachées par une ceinture de cuir de chaque côté de ses hanches, ceignaient ses jambes. Seuls ses bras agrippant avec hardeur les accoudoirs du siège sur lequel il était juché trahissait sa tension et indubitablement son manque d'expérience. Il arborait une pique sur les champs de bataille et en transperçait avec hargne ses ennemis. Des peintures avaient orné son visage dès son retour des îles de Skagos où il avait vécu avec les sauvageons. Il avait fait pendre les félons et tranché des têtes suite à la reconquête de Winterfell. Rickon oubliait pourtant les titres et les noms de ses sujets, sa langue fourchait régulièrement devant ceux qu'il recevait et la colère faisait fondre si vite son masque impassible. Du haut de ses neuf ans on l'avait propulsé à la tête de près de la moitié du royaume de Westeros. Il fronçait les sourcils devant les manières qu'on lui demandait d'employer et devant les mots qui lui étaient dictés et se plaignait des requêtes interminables et des conseils qui s'éternisaient, se languissant de retrouver son maître d'armes et reprendre ses entraînements à l'épée. Rickon n'avait jamais été préparé à devenir seigneur de Winterfell, _Bran avait pourtant occupé cette place au même âge et sans broncher_, mais le garçon persistait et apprenait.

Et derrière lui, perchée dans son dos, l'observait d'un œil avisé la protectrice du Nord, Sansa Stark, sa sœur aînée.

Depuis la dernière visite de Sansa Stark au camp de Stannis Baratheon établi au Nord de Winterfell où une cinquantaine d'hommes du Val l'avaient escortée, sa chevelure s'était éclaircie. Elle s'était présentée devant Stannis Baratheon, Roi de Westeros, ses cheveux teints de noir, la tête haute, plus fière que jamais, avec à son bras ser Brynden Tully dont ni le regard, ni la poigne n'avaient perdu de leur vigueur. Elle avait lancé un appel à travers les Sept Couronnes, résonnant jusque Port-Réal. S'étaient précipités les hommes du Nord restés fidèles aux Stark, parmi lesquelles les Mormont et les Omble avaient immédiatement répondu. Les Karstark et les Manderly avaient suivi. Stannis Baratheon avait consenti à la recevoir et à l'écouter, bien que peu enclin à lui fournir des hommes. Lui-même en manquait et Sansa portait toujours le nom Lannister qu'elle devait à son Lutin d'époux toujours porté disparu. Un accord était pourtant né de leurs longs entretiens : ser Brynden Tully accordait ses forces armées, Lady Sansa son soutien et les hommes du Val qui étaient prêts à la suivre à Stannis Baratheon pour reconquérir le Trône de fer en échange de quoi il rendrait aux Stark leurs terres et Wintrefell. Le Nord tout entier était désormais sous le giron de Stannis Baratheon qui plaçait ses hommes dans tout le royaume et Winterfell était retourné aux Stark.

Theon Greyjoy avait été exhibé devant Lady Sansa lorsque Jeyne Poole l'avait mandé. Il n'avait pu croiser le regard de la jeune Lady, mais les rides entre ses yeux, sa moue triste ne laissaient transparaître que la pitié qu'il pouvait lui inspirer. Ses cheveux devenus blancs parsemaient son crâne, ses mains mutilées tremblotaient le long de son corps et les orteils dont l'avait privés le Bâtard du Bolton avaient rendu sa démarche boiteuse. Sous cette apparence de vieillard, cette bouche éclatée, ses membres douloureux, se dissimulait Theon Greyjoy, l'écuyer de Ned Stark que Sansa, bien que l'ayant vu presque toute sa vie arpenter les couloirs de la demeure de son père le sourire aux lèvres, était presque incapable de reconnaître.

Elle avait entrouvert les lèvres et en parfaite Lady elle l'avait poliment salué :

« Theon Greyjoy, je constate que vous vous portez bien mieux que ce que l'on a pu me conter.

- C'est que je me porte mieux, Lady Sansa, avait-il simplement répondu. »

Elle s'était scrupuleusement détournée de sa silhouette après ces quelques paroles, mais Jeyne Poole, elle qui se tenait aux côtés de Sansa, n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de sa maigre dépouille.

Sansa était venue la chercher et l'enfer prenait fin pour elle. Il avait croisé une dernière fois le regard de sa compagne d'infortune avant qu'elle ne parte et ses yeux marron criaient toujours, plein de larmes.

_Jeyne, Jeyne, ça rime avec peine._ (2)

« Greyjoy, lève-toi. »

La voix tranchante de Sansa résonna dans le hall glacial de Winterfell, comme une cloche sonne le glas.

Theon se redressa lentement. Son courage dans ses bottes, il éprouva une grande difficulté à lever la tête vers ses hôtes. Il avait pourtant survécu aux traitements du Bâtard du Bolton, à ses jeux sadiques, à l'amputation de ses doigts et de ses orteils (3). Il avait été réduit à l'état d'animal, vécu avec les filles (4) du Bâtard et mangé, dormi avec elles. Il avait joué son propre rôle, celui de Theon Greyjoy le Tourne-Casaque, pour finalement s'échapper avec Jeyne. Aux mains du Bâtard, lorsqu'il imaginait que rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'il était en train de vivre, Ramsay Bolton trouvait toujours le moyen de lui prouver le contraire. S'échapper avait été une libération et la mort ne lui faisait plus peur, mais malgré ces épreuves, il n'avait pu s'empêcher, en passant les remparts de Winterfell de baisser la tête, plein de honte. Il avait traversé la cour ses yeux scrutant le sol et pas même la présence d'Asha dans le grand hall ne lui avait donné la force de faire face aux Stark.

Des gardes empoignèrent chacun de ses bras et son crâne. Il gémit, mais ses forces ne lui permettaient plus de se débattre.

« Regarde la Lady quand elle te parle » cracha une voix rauque tandis que sa tête basculait et que ses yeux accrochaient le regard vif de Sansa.

Là il constata, ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, mais plus courts aussi et encadraient sa mine sévère.

_Elle n'a plus rien d'une enfant_, songea-t-il.

Une robe bleu pâle dont les manches étaient brodées d'argent marquait sa taille, des broches à l'effigie du blason de sa maison accrochaient sur chacune de ses deux épaules une lourde cape grise bordée d'hermine et un épais corsage de cuir sur lequel hurlait un loup soutenait sa poitrine. Ses traits durs, ses lèvres pincées l'avertissaient qu'au premier faux pas elle abandonnerait toute idée de clémence.

Et ses yeux bleus, profonds, brillants, le sondaient. Ils fouillaient dans son âme afin de déterrer ses plus sombres secrets, ils la remuaient jusqu'à ce que la vérité derrière son masque, ses paroles et sa démarche refasse surface.

_Elle a les mêmes yeux que Robb. Elle ressemble tellement à Robb._

Il avait oublié ces yeux. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il avait oubliées.

Mais une autre voix l'interpella et souffla le hall d'un vent glacial qui sembla faire pâlir les feux encore allumés. Il n'y eut plus un seul soupir, ni claquement de langue, pas même les froissements de vêtements, le crissement de gants de cuir sur le manche d'une arme, rien, pour déranger la voix de Rickon Stark qui s'était mise à gronder entre les murs de Winterfell.

« Tu t'es emparé de Winterfell, Theon Greyjoy. »

Theon avait entendu dire que Sansa avait remué ciel et terre pour que son petit frère change d'avis et n'aille pas lui-même mener l'assaut contre les Bolton et s'il avait hésité jusque là sur la véracité de ces propos, cette annonce venait de balayer tous ces doutes.

Rickon le fixait sans ciller, la tête haute et l'œil sûr. Les rôles s'étaient inversés au moment où Theon avait passé les portes de Winterfell, pieds et poings liés. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rickon à Winterfell, le petit garçon, devenu otage, s'était mis à pleurer lorsqu'il avait décapité Mikken et lui était Prince. Désormais le fer lui mordait la peau et la couronne branlante dont Asha s'était tant moquée avait chu. Il était arrivé clopinant et s'était agenouillé devant l'estrade de bois vide. Des minutes durant il avait grelotté, attendant dans le froid, les Nordiens se gaussant de lui, puis Rickon et Sansa étaient entrés, suivis de Broussaille et un silence de mort les avait tous paralysés. Les soldats avaient ployé le genou comme un seul homme devant le petit seigneur de neuf ans qui avait apporté la victoire à ses hommes.

Enfermé dans sa cellule, Theon avait surpris des gardes de Stannis Baratheon dégoiser sur Rickon Stark, le sauvageon de Winterfell. À l'entente du nom de sa sœur, Rickon avait débarqué à bord de boutres sur les côtes du Nord avec une troupe de Skaggs. Ils avaient rejoint la jeune Lady en longeant les camps de Stannis Baratheon et les Skaggs étaient venus grossir les rangs du Roi. Son loup-garou qui courait à ses côtés, rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu assez de courage pour se frotter à Rickon Stark. Il était monté au combat lors de la prise de Winterfell malgré toutes les mises en garde de sa sœur. Il avait franchi les portes du château le premier, flanqué du Silure et de son Osha de sauvageonne. Une cinquantaine de Skaggs avait chargé et derrière eux les clans des montagnes encadrés de soldats montés s'étaient emparés du château où Roose Bolton s'était trouvé assiégé durant plus de trois mois. Broussaille avait déchiqueté le gros des premières lignes ennemies quand Rickon avait à lui seul occis une quinzaine de Bolton. Après la bataille, le Seigneur Sangsue avait été traîné dans la cour. Il avait craché aux pieds de Rickon qui lui avait retourné un coup de pied dans la bouche et trois dents s'étaient mêlées à la boue et au sang à ses pieds. Vingt coups, il avait fallu vingt laborieux coups de hache, un Rickon en larmes et couvert du sang des Bolton et l'aide d'Osha la sauvageonne pour séparer la tête félonne du corps de Roose Bolton. Des soldats avait dégobillé tripes et boyaux, d'autres avaient trempé leurs chausses, mais Lady Sansa avait regardé sans sourciller, imperturbable. La tête de Roose Bolton, ils l'avaient plantée sur une pique et arborée sur les créneaux d'un rempart en guise d'avertissement et le corps, Broussaille en avait fait son festin devant les prisonniers du camp Bolton.

_Le Nord se souviendra. Le Nord n'oubliera pas._

Le Nord n'avait pas oublié.

« Et Ramsay Bolton ? » avait demandé Theon, ses doigts crochetés aux barreaux de sa cellule.

L'un des gardes, le cœur ardent de la femme rouge mêlé au cerf des Baratheon sur son bouclier, s'était approché de lui et d'un coup du plat de sa lame sur ses pauvres doigts mutilés l'avait fait déguerpir. Theon était retourné se blottir au fond de sa prison en massant ses mains douloureuses.

« Ramsay Bolton est introuvable. Il a disparu quand il a vu que son père y gagnerait pas contre les Stark.

- Mais qu'est-ce ça peut foutre à un estropié comme toi ? avait répliqué le deuxième, passant sa tête ronde par les barreaux et faisant remuer ses lèvres grasses. Va crever ton maître. Va crever toi aussi. Si c'est pas les loups qui te raccourciront ta tête, c'est la femme rouge au Roi qui te fera flamber. »

Ramsay Bolton avait déjà échappé aux Nordiens une fois, les Stark ne le lâcherait plus. Sansa avait déjà mis une récompense sur la tête du Bâtard et promis des terres à celui qui la lui apporterait. Peut-être Sansa Stark, l'une des femmes les plus convoitées de tout Westeros, irait-elle jusqu'à promettre sa main à celui qui lui présenterait l'homme vivant. Devant R'hllor, la femme rouge l'avait affirmé, le mariage forcé de Sansa Stark au Lutin ne constituait aucune forme d'engagement, mais Stannis Baratheon exigeait une preuve plus forte de la bonne foi de la fille de Ned Stark. Sansa avait juré devant les dieux de son père, les Sept dieux de Westeros et le maître de la Lumière lui-même que jamais le Lutin ne l'avait touchée. Les rires dissipés, la femme rouge s'était approchée d'elle et ses prunelles sombres l'avaient sondée sans discerner ne serait-ce qu'un seul mensonge au fond de son âme. Sansa avait alors autorisé la femme rouge à inspecter sa virginité qui s'était révélée intacte et Stannis Baratheon avait promis de faire annuler le mariage dès que possible. Devant les Sept dieux, Sansa était unie au Lutin Lannister et seul le Grand Septon pouvait défaire leurs liens, mais dans son cœur elle était demeurée une Stark.

Aux yeux de tous elle restait Sansa Stark, la fille de Ned Stark, mais Theon percevait les œillades que Rickon lui adressait et les hochements de tête de cette dernière. La main de Sansa serrait quelque fois les doigts, ou bien la main ou même le poignet de son petit frère. Il l'avait même vue replacer ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles ou les dégager de son front. Tous ces petits gestes, il parvenait à les noter. Si les gardes ne s'en occupaient probablement pas, Theon doutait pourtant que tous les Nordiens de haut parage, les chevaliers et les seigneurs les ignorent. _Ils n'ont pourtant pas remarqué les yeux marron de Jeyne. Ils n'y ont même pas prêté attention._

« Tu t'es emparé de Winterfell, répéta Rickon Stark, et tu as brûlé Winterfell.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, cracha Theon. Je n'ai pas brûlé Winterfell. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de brûler Winterfell. C'était ...

- Le seigneur de Winterfell ne t'a pas autorisé à parler, Greyjoy, coupa Sansa. »

_Elle est devenue Lady Sansa, la protectrice des terres du Nord_, songea-t-il. _Et elle remplit son rôle à merveille._

Theon fit un pas en arrière pour reculer, mais les poignes qui lui enserraient les bras le maintinrent en place. Il eut beau secouer la tête, les bras et les jambes, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il en résulta seulement que les gardes le contraignirent à se mettre à genou, plus bas encore qu'il n'était déjà.

« C'est ta faute, Theon Greyjoy. Tu as attaqué Winterfell, tu as décapité Mikken et tu as laissé les Bolton s'emparer du Nord. Tu as trahi Robb pour laisser les hommes de ton père et les Bolton saccager le Nord. Tu l'as trahi. Tu as trahi mon frère alors qu'il te faisait confiance. Il te faisait confiance et il t'aimait. Tu étais son frère. »

Le loup-garou allongé aux pieds du seigneur se dressa vivement et sa tête, aussi grosse que celle d'un cheval, se mit à grogner. Il montra les dents et hurla. Theon sursauta, mais tint bon devant la bête. Il les avait toutes connues autrefois.

Vent Gris dont les cris retentissaient sur le champ de bataille, l'avait accepté, Eté l'avait toléré, mais Brousaille l'avait mordu. Lady Catelyn lui avait un jour ordonné de sortir le loup-garou de la chambre de son fils qui refusait de se séparer de la bête. « Ce n'est pas une peluche » , répétait-elle, mais Rickon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. L'animal encore petit ne s'était pas laissé faire quand Theon l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou et l'écuyer lui avait souri avant de lâcher un « stupide bestiole ». Il ne réalisa que par la suite qu'il avait crié victoire bien trop vite … à peine avait-il passé les portes de la chambre de Rickon, larmoyant et lui hurlant qu'il le détestait, que le loup se débattit, grogna et griffa. La bête lui échappa et le mordit alors que Theon approchait sa main pour le rattraper. À Winterfell déjà le loup de Rickon avait été le plus incontrôlable.

Certains disaient de Rickon qu'il était zoman, que le loup et l'enfant étaient liés, que lorsque le seigneur rageait, le loup hurlait.

Theon avait tout à craindre de Rickon Stark, les doigts crispés sur son trône.

« Tu as trahi mon frère. Je veux que tu meurs. »

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de Rickon et le loup-garou se mit à grogner de plus belle. Sansa serra la main de son petit frère qui se dégagea aussi rapidement. La tutelle de sa sœur n'était pas satisfaisante et une fois craché les mots qu'elle lui avait dictés, le petit seigneur vomissait les siens propres.

« Non, je voudrais que tu n'aies jamais existé. »

Le souffle erratique de la bête aux pieds du seigneur de Winterfell, la respiration saccadée de ce dernier, rien de plus, se mirent à résonner et les cœurs au ralenti finirent par s'y accorder. Asha debout le long du mur entre deux soldats armés de pique et d'épée, même si ses poings s'étaient crispés autour de ses fers, n'avait pas sourcillé. Elle ne pourrait rien y changer, elle qui demeurait captive de Stannis Baratheon, et l'issue de ce simulacre de procès était inévitable.

« C'est le Nord qui doit juger Theon Greyjoy, c'est au Nord qu'il a fait grief, avait argumenté Sansa en priant Stannis Baratheon pour qu'il accorde aux derniers Stark cette faveur. C'est mon frère, aussi usurpateur qu'il ait pu être, que Theon Greyjoy a trahi. Il a rompu son serment et le Nord s'est trouvé en sang. »

Stannis Baratheon avait rappelé à la jeune Lady que Theon Greyjoy avait avant tout, comme Robb Stark, tenté de l'amputer d'une partie de son royaume en annexant le Nord aux terres de Balon Greyjoy. L'héritier des Îles de Fer, le Roi le gardait sien, mais il cédait le privilège d'un jugement devant le seigneur de Winterfell pour les torts causés aux Nordiens.

Le poids accablant du silence fit un peu plus courbé le dos de Theon, mais la voix de Sansa lui asséna le coup de grâce.

« Ce que mon frère souhaite dire, reprit Sansa alors que d'un regard elle intimait à Rickon de taire sa langue, c'est que tu as rompu les vœux qui te liaient à notre frère, Robb Stark, et que plutôt que de mener à bien la mission qu'il t'avait confiée, tu as préféré trahir sa confiance et attaquer son royaume, ses hommes, sa demeure et sa famille. Explique-toi donc, explique nous pourquoi tu as attaqué Winterfell. Y as-tu été forcé, Balon Greyjoy t'a-t-il obligé à attaquer Winterfell ? As-tu participé au plan d'attaque de Winterfell ou n'as-tu fait qu'exécuter les ordres de ton père ?

- Ils étaient ma famille, rappela Theon car ils semblaient tous l'avoir oublié. Balon, mon père, Victarion, mon oncle, Asha, ma sœur, les Fer-nés, mon peuple … Je ne pouvais me retourner contre ma famille.

- Tu t'es pourtant retourné contre Robb Stark. Son père, Lord Eddard Stark, t'avait élevé, parmi ses propres enfants, Robb Stark te considérait comme son frère propre et il était ton Roi. Qui a donné l'ordre d'attaquer Winterfell ? Balon Greyjoy ? Victarion Greyjoy peut-être ? »

_Tout est de ma faute_, brûlait-il de répondre. _Tout est de ma faute._

Il avait choisi de suivre son père et d'attaquer le Nord à bord de sa boutre, la _Chienne de mer_. Il avait razzié les côtes et convaincu Dagmer Gueule-en-Deux de suivre ses plans. Il ne pouvait se contenter de quelques pêcheurs et de maigres butins quand il avait chevauché aux côtés de Robb Stark, du Silure et des plus grands soldats des Sept Couronnes. Il ne pouvait laisser tous les honneurs à sa sœur qui usurpait ses prétentions sur les terres de son père. Il avait fallu qu'il montre à Balon qu'il était digne d'attention, digne de sa confiance et de son héritage. Lui prouver qu'il était un authentique Fer-né et le fils qu'il avait attendu tant d'années. Il avait attaqué Winterfell avec moins d'une trentaine d'hommes et fait prisonnier Bran et Rickon qu'il avait vu grandir. Il avait subi le siège de Winterfell, après avoir orchestré la mort des frères de Robb. Il avait couronné son père et gouverné, dormi, baisé, là où Ned Stark l'avait fait. Il avait été Prince de Winterfell, titre bien plus élevé que toutes ses espérances lui avaient permis d'imaginer. Il avait été Prince.

Avant d'être Schlingue, le larbin, le serviteur, la créature de Ramsay Bolton.

_Et le Nord aux Bolton_, il leur avait ouvert la voix. _Et le Nord aux Bolton_, il le leur avait servi sur un plateau d'argent couvert de neige et de sang.

Il ne trouva pas la force au fond de lui pour expulser les vérités qu'il se criait à lui-même.

« Balon voulait s'emparer du Nord depuis longtemps, intervint Asha alors que les mots mourraient au bord des lèvres tremblantes de Theon. Mon père me l'avait confié bien avant que Theon ne soit de retour dans les Îles de Fer. Les Rois de Westeros se faisaient la guerre et s'affaiblissaient, il voulait en profiter pour récupérer sa propre couronne. Il attendait le moment propice pour envoyer ses boutres sur les côtes du Nord, mais même si Theon n'était pas revenu, il aurait attaqué.

- Votre frère aurait-il perdu sa langue, en plus de tous les doigts dont le bâtard de Roose Bolton l'a privé ? riposta Sansa. C'est votre frère qui est interrogé, pas vous, vous ne serez autorisée à parler que si nécessaire.

- Mon frère ayant évoqué mon nom, j'ai jugé bon d'intervenir.

- Abstenez-vous la prochaine fois ou je vous ferais sortir. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent, Asha et son regard empli de flammes, tandis qu'une lueur sombre brillait dans les yeux de Sansa, cette même lueur sombre qui avait autrefois illuminé la lame de Glace.

De retour à Pyke, Theon avait vu Asha riposter pour moins que ça. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher dessus et ce n'était certainement pas Sansa Stark qui parviendrait à lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. Il vit les poings de sa sœur se serrer et sa mine se renfrogner, son nez se retrousser, il jugea bon d'intervenir et les mots coulèrent cette fois-ci sans accroche.

« Mon nom est Theon Greyjoy, remémora Theon, _mon nom a trop souvent été négligé_. Je suis né à Pyke et je suis le fils de Balon Greyjoy, deux fois couronné Roi des Îles de Fer. Je devais attaquer les côtes, seulement les côtes, mais j'ai attaqué Winterfell. J'ai désobéi à Robb Stark et à Balon Greyjoy et je me suis emparé de Winterfell. J'y ai couronné Balon Greyjoy Roi des Îles de Fer et du Nord. Mais je le jure, jamais je n'ai brûlé Winterfell. »

Sa parole contre celle des Nordiens, il n'y avait rien de plus. Il baissa la tête, à terre et il aurait presque prié tous les Dieux qu'il avait à sa connaissance, le Dieu noyé, les Anciens dieux et les barrals rouges dont les têtes gravées dans le bois sacré l'avaient un jour réconforté, les Sept dieux, même, même le maître de la Lumière de la prêtresse rouge, pour que Lady Sansa gobe son histoire. _Sa_ vérité.

Rickon Stark, lui, n'avait pas écouté un seul mot.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit un soldat pour pénétrer dans le grand hall. La porte grinça dans ses gonds et trois hommes durent venir en aide au soldat pour la refermer. Une bourrasque glacée en profita pour s'engouffrer dans le grand hall et les flammes se mirent à dangereusement vaciller sur leurs perchoirs. L'obscurité ne tarda pas à tous les engloutir.

Les regards convergèrent dans la direction du soldat, aussi mince qu'une brindille. Seul son nez crochu et ses plateaux de pieds dépassaient de sa silhouette. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant, dépassa même Theon, s'agenouilla devant l'estrade.

« Que Sa Seigneurie pardonne mon entrée, commença-t-il alors qu'on rallumait les torches et les bougies. Y a des gars du Lord Karstark qu'y sont revenus à l'instant. Ils ont franchi les portes en gueulant et y prétendaient qu'y'z'avaient trouvé le Bâtard au Bolton. Y'z'avaient bien un type avec eux, un peu gras, les épaules tombantes et une sale gueule qu'y faisait. J'y ai pas su dire si c'était bien lui. Personne n'y a su dire et le type répétait qu'y s'appelait bien Snow, mais que son nom c'était pas Ramsay. On l'a foutu aux fers et on a prévenu le Silure. Y m'a chargé de venir vous voir parce que c'est à vous de décider, qu'il a dit, c'qu'on doit faire avec les prisonniers.

- Faites-le amener. Immédiatement, ordonna Rickon Stark. »

Le soldat acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et repartit à toute jambe dehors. Lady Sansa chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Rickon avant qu'il ne fasse mander Osha. La sauvageonne entra et s'agenouilla devant le petit seigneur qui la pressa aussitôt de se relever. Quelques secondes plus tard le soldat était de retour, le froid avec lui, et trois autres hommes l'accompagnaient. Deux d'entre hommes dans leurs cuirs bouillis frappés du loup des Stark traînaient le troisième, enchaîné et bâillonné. Ils le laissèrent tomber à terre et celui-ci roula aux pieds de Rickon. On l'entendit jurer sous son bâillon tandis qu'il se tortillait pour se redresser. Il lança un regard noir aux soldats qui le frappèrent à coups de braquemart.

« Assez, hurla Rickon. Faites-le approcher et dégagez son visage que je le vois. »

Les soldats attrapèrent la longue tignasse noire et emmêlée du bâtard et sa tête se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de la gueule du loup-garou qui aussi concentré que son seigneur de maître fixait le prisonnier. Le loup se mit brusquement à aboyer et le bâtard se mit à geindre. Il commença à se débattre, mais en vain. D'autres soldats accouraient déjà pour le maintenir.

« Osha, approche s'il te plaît. »

La sauvageonne grimpa sur l'estrade et vint se poster à la droite du petit seigneur. Elle riva à son tour un regard sur le prisonner, non sans lorgner vers Theon ses yeux sombres. Ses doigts glissèrent alors sur le manche du coutelas qui courrait le long de sa jambe et s'y refermèrent. Elle ne se détacha de lui que lorsque Rickon lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Celui-ci ne me dit rien du tout, petit seigneur. Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle au prisonnier.

- Robert Snow que ma mère elle m'a nommé. D'après le Roi Robert qu'elle disait. Elle disait aussi que c'était lui qu'était venu du Sud avec sa semence pour l'engrosser. J'y connais rien aux Bolton, j'le jure sur les Anciens et les Nouveaux dieux. J'y connais rien. J'y connais rien.

- Assez ! aboya de nouveau Rickon avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Où a-t-il été trouvé ?

- À Salins, répondit un des gardes. Il allait embarquer pour Braavos, mais les hommes au Lord Karstark ils vous l'ont chopé avant qu'il se fasse la malle.

- Pourquoi es-tu à Salins? demanda Rickon en s'adressant à l'homme devant lui.

- Braavos, répondit le bâtard. Je comptais aller à Braavos. C'est qu'y fait froid ici et on dit qu'il y fait chaud là-bas. Y a de quoi travailler, y a de quoi manger. Y avait plus rien pour moi dans le Nord. J'y jure, Sa Seigneurie, j'y connais rien aux Bolton. J'y ai jamais vu. »

Theon nota que le petit seigneur sembla hésiter. Ramsay Bolton s'était présenté à eux barbouillé de merde, de crasse et de boue. Il empestait les déjections et le moisi et muni de sa pique et de son jargon de pécore, personne, pas un seul Nordien, n'avait pu le reconnaître.

Theon l'aurait reconnu lui, entre tous. Il avait eu le temps de l'entendre et de le voir, mais le visage du bâtard agenouillé devant Rickon, il ne lui avait aperçu que le dos et les cheveux.

« Tournez-le vers Greyjoy, qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pense. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa tête se redressa sur son cou, tel un chien aux aguets. Il vit le bâtard entouré des soldats du Nord se faire péniblement mener jusqu'à lui. Là un visage adipeux et triste entouré de cheveux noirs et hirsutes lui fit face. Il empestait la mauvaise vinasse et la pisse et portait sur le dos une chemise de bure usée. Deux lèvres grasses bavaient sur son visage et de petits yeux bleus le fixaient avec terreur. Des yeux bleus. De petits yeux bleus.

Les yeux transparents des Bolton, il en garderait le souvenir gravé dans son esprit à jamais.

« Il a les yeux bleus, constata-t-il.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Rickon.

- Ramsay Bolton a les mêmes yeux que son père, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence. Il a les yeux gris, pâles. Celui-ci n'est pas Ramsay Bolton. Ce n'est pas lui. »

Lady Sansa confia quelques mots à Rickon Stark qui ordonna qu'on ramène le prisonnier dans sa cellule. Il se hissa ensuite sur ses jambes et les suivit, tous, emmenant avec lui Asha, Osha et tous les soldats qui les avaient assistés.

Theon fut abandonné aux mains de Lady Sansa. Perchée sur son siège, elle fondit sur lui, simple mollusque échoué sur une plage de neige. Incapable de retrouver le large, loin, trop loin de la mer, il agonisait entre les griffes des loups qui s'étaient petit à petit refermées sur lui. Le museau mouillé des prédateurs du Nord ne tarderait plus à venir renifler la viande pourrie qu'il était devenue.

_Schlingue, Schlingue, ça rime avec dingue._ (5)

Non. Theon était reparu lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son courage et emmené avec lui Jeyne. Le garçon qui avait chevauché avec Robb Stark et battu les terres du Nord pour affronter les troupes de Tywin Lannister, fait prisonnier le Régicide et déposé l'épée devant le Roi du Nord n'était jamais vraiment parti. Il s'était caché derrière Schlingue, mais ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Et il était une seiche. Il n'était ni un loup, ni un chien, il était une seiche. Il en avait toujours été une.

« J'ai entendu parler de tout ce que tu as pu subi, confia Lady Sansa. Certains disent que ce n'est pas assez, d'autres que tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, mais la trahison se paye de la vie et tu le sais plus que n'importe qui. Tu as plus souvent que moi vu Glace décapiter les félons. »

Et dans ses yeux dansaient des fantômes.

Jeyne avait confié à Theon, un jour où elle avait été autorisée à le visiter dans son cachot, que Sansa avait assisté à la décapitation de Ned Stark, qu'elle n'avait pu détacher ses yeux du corps de son père quand Joffrey avait fait détacher sa tête de ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle lui évoquait Glace, elle ne voyait pas son père la tenir, ni tous ceux qui avaient failli à leurs tâches et leurs promesses. Elle ne voyait que la tête de Ned Stark voler dans les airs et s'écraser sur l'échafaud de Port-Réal au milieu d'une foule hurlant à la trahison et le sourire complaît de Joffrey.

« Tu sais aussi ce qu'il est advenu de Roose Bolton. Si cela ne dépendait que de Rickon, sa tête gâtée trônerait encore sur les remparts de Winterfell, mais il n'a que neuf ans. »

Elle se planta devant lui, la tête haute, ses yeux le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, comme une bête prête à dévorer sa proie.

De la jeune fille calme qu'il avait connue, il n'en restait plus que des brides. Sansa, la si jolie Sansa Stark de Winterfell, qui chantait sur des chevaliers et des princesses, cousait les plus belles broderies, lisait mieux que tous ses frères et sœurs réunis, qui s'extasiait devant les beaux jouvenceaux aux cheveux longs et leurs armures pimpantes avait disparu. Devant lui, se tenait une louve qui défendait sa tanière et sa meute.

Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train quant à la prise de Winterfell. Certains avaient murmuré que ce n'était pas Rickon qui avait pénétré les remparts, mais Sansa. Habillée d'une côte de maille, d'un haubert de fer, brandissant une épée au bout de son poing, arborant la bannière de son père sur son bouclier, elle aurait mené le Nord contre les Bolton. Mais Theon l'avait entendue au camp de Stannis Baratheon, lorsqu'elle avait soulevé les bannerets de Ned Stark.

« L'hiver vient, avait-elle dit, ce sont les mots que mon père n'a cessé de me répéter enfant, car le Nord craint ce qu'il annonce. Les sauvageons et les Autres à nos portes, nous les avons maintes fois repoussés. Pourtant, de l'hiver, des Autres et des sauvageons, aucun n'ont pris vos maisons, brûlé vos terres, enlevé vos femmes et violé vos filles. Le sang a été versé, les barrals sont en pleurs et c'est Roose Bolton et ses hommes qui sont à l'origine de ce fléau. Je ne vous demande ni de vous battre pour moi, ni de vous battre pour mon père, mais affrontez Roose Bolton et son bâtard de fils pour qu'un jour vos enfants puissent connaître la prospérité que vous avez connue. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement avait éclaté et Lady Sansa avait poussé le spectacle jusqu'à fondre en larmes devant ces hommes. À travers elle ils avaient vu la mère qui les avait aimés, la femme qu'ils avaient épousée, la fille qu'ils avaient éduquée. Elle était l'une et l'autre et représentait les trois à la fois. Elle avait ensuite prié dans les bois sacrés pour son frère et son oncle, les chevaliers et tous les soldats, elle avait prié pour le Nord tout entier, puis elle avait laissé ser Brynden Tully se charger de la bataille. Roose Bolton s'était fait prendre en tenaille, au Nord par les hommes de Stannis et ses sauvageons, à l'est, les Mormont, les Omble et les clans des montagnes, à l'ouest, les troupes Karstark flanquées des Skaggs et au sud, les quelques chevaliers des Conflans que le Silure était parvenu à réunir. Si Lord Frey avait pris la décision de mener ses hommes au Nord pour prendre à revers les partisans des Stark, Roose Bolton et ses armées seraient sans doute sortis vainqueurs de cette attaque. Le Seigneur Sangsue assiégé, les maisons du Nord l'abandonnant progressivement pour ployer le genou devant Stannis Baratheon, Walder Frey était resté cloîtré entre ses deux tours. En revanche si Lord Walder Frey tardait toujours à prendre part au combat, il n'avait pas manqué de se dégonfler une fois Roose Bolton raccourci d'une tête. Il s'était éteint à quatre-vingt-seize ans, sa queue flasque reposant dans la bouche de sa cinquième ? sixième ? septième épouse que les Frey s'étaient empressés de surnommer, toute veuve qu'elle était, la pompe funèbre. (6) Les héritiers se disputait toujours la succession afin de savoir qui des fils et petits-fils du défunt lui succéderait, que les Stark et leurs hommes étaient déjà en marche vers les Jumeaux.

_L'hiver est venu pour les ennemis des Stark._

« Sais-tu que les Lannister avaient d'abord projeté d'envoyer mon père à la Garde de Nuit pour sa félonie ?

- Non, répondit-il, sans pour autant savoir si la question n'était pas seulement rhétorique.

- C'est Joffrey qui a décidé au dernier moment de lui couper la tête alors qu'il avait promis de l'épargner. Il me l'avait promis, mais le Roi fait ce qu'il veut et personne ne l'a empêché lorsqu'il a donné l'ordre à ser Ilyn Payne de décapiter mon père. Que dirais-tu que je laisse décider Rickon de ton destin ? Il est Lord de Winterfell après tout et un seigneur est roi sur ses terres. Bien entendu, le Roi Stannis le prendrait comme un affront, mais qu'a-t-il à faire de ta tête ? Que dirais-tu que je laisse Rickon décider et que je le laisse te tuer comme Cersei Lannister a laissé Joffrey tuer mon père ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Il existe pire que la mort. »

Il se contenta de tendre ses mains mutilées sous les yeux de Sansa. Il ne lui restait plus que sept doigts.

Lorsqu'il était la créature du Bâtard du Bolton, jamais ce denier ne l'aurait laissé mourir. Theon l'avait supplié parfois de l'achever et d'en finir avec lui. De ses supplications, il n'en avait résulté que des rires et de nouvelles écorchures. Ramsay Bolton avait besoin de son Schlingue, Theon avait mis du temps à l'assimiler, mais il y était finalement parvenu.

Désormais il n'était plus sa créature, il n'était plus la créature de personne. Il était Theon de la maison Greyjoy, héritier des Îles de Fer, le Tourne-Casaque qui avait mené à la potence ses hommes et trahi son frère, Robb Stark. Sa fin serait inéluctable, il en avait pleinement conscience. En réalité, il ne faisait que repousser l'échéance depuis qu'il avait escaladé les remparts de Winterfell. Que sa fin vienne de Stannis ou de Rickon, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, il mourrait en Theon Greyjoy, celui qui aurait dû tomber auprès de Robb Stark. Il souhaitait seulement qu'on lui épargne le feu et qu'on lui fasse l'honneur du fer. _Je dois retourner à la mer. Je dois mourir par le fer et retourner à la mer._

« Robb, murmura-t-il, ce prénom sonnant comme un secret. J'aurais dû mourir avec Robb. J'aurais dû mourir par le fer, au mariage, avec Robb.

- Comme j'aurais dû me trouver auprès de mes frères, auprès de ma sœur et de ma mère, auprès de toute ma famille plutôt que dans le Sud, dans une cage avec les lions. J'aurais dû les protéger, mais le mal qui est fait est fait et rien de tout ce que je pourrais faire à présent ne pourrait le réparer. Je pourrais cependant essayer et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire. Robb aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça, même si malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y aurait mis et le pardon qui lui aurait brûlé le cœur, il n'y serait parvenu. »

Et en un instant les yeux de Sansa s'adoucirent et ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps. Lady Sansa, la protectrice des terres du Nord, avait laissé place à Sansa, la jolie Sansa de son enfance, qui ressemblait tant à Robb et c'était avec les yeux désolés de son frère qu'elle lui parlait. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans sa moue triste et ses yeux larmoyants, mais bien des regrets.

« Je sais que Stannis veut ta tête, mais j'essayerai de plaider ta cause, confia-t-elle. Le Mur a toujours besoin d'hommes et le Lord Commandant Snow me presse de lui envoyer les prisonniers qui remplissent nos cellules. Tu sais lire et écrire, mener un bateau et des hommes et manier les armes. Tu n'as de toute façon plus rien à perdre. »

Sansa planta ses yeux bleus désolés dans les siens avant de se détourner de lui dans un tourbillonnement de tissus et le planter au milieu du grand hall. Des gardes se précipitèrent vers lui pour le tirer au dehors. Dans la neige et l'obscurité son corps s'engourdit et il trembla jusqu'à ce qu'on le jette dans la cellule qui lui était attitrée. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus chaud de la pièce, où toutes les canalisations des murs du cachot convergeaient. Asha se trouvait déjà dans la cellule adjacente et il l'entendait tenter de négocier un supplément de vin avec le geôlier.

Lorsqu'on lui apporta une écuelle le soir, il suçota à peine le bout des doigts qu'il y avait trempé. Il repoussa son repas sans vraiment y avoir touché et s'allongea. Il élaborait déjà comment sortir de son trou, comment voler un cheval et une arme pour s'échapper. Jeyne, il y songea. Jeyne pourrait l'aider. Elle souhaiterait peut-être même l'accompagner. Perdu dans ses plans d'évasion, il s'endormit, mais la conscience tranquille. Il sentait sur lui le regard bleu, les yeux vifs et bleus de Robb qui l'avaient admiré dans sa jeunesse.

Ses fautes, il les rachèterait.

On ne le renverrait peut-être jamais au camp de Stannis Baratheon. Lady Sansa parviendrait peut-être à convaincre le Roi de l'envoyer sur le Mur. Mais il n'irait pas au Mur, il ne retournerait pas non plus au camp de Stannis Baratheon. La tête de Ramsay l'attendait et le Mur, l'échafaud et le bûcher pourraient tous patienter.

_Theon, Theon, ça rime avec rébellion._

* * *

(1) Je suis au courant de la polémique causée par l'utilisation de ce terme dans la traduction français, j'ai néanmoins pris la liberté de le réutiliser.

(2) J'ai un faible pour le "Jeyne, it rhymes with pain" de la VO.

(3) Dans _A Dance with Dragons_, Schlingue fait référence dans l'un de ses chapitres à "l'autre chose" dont Ramsay l'aurait privé. On peut supposer qu'il parle de son sexe, mais comme rien n'est certain, je préfère ne pas en faire mention.

(4) Ce sont les dogues de Ramsay.

(5) "Reek, it rhymes with freak", je préfère cette version à la VF. Mais il y a peu de mots qui riment avec Schlingue.

(6) Cela ne vient pas de moi. L'idée vient seulement de la mort du Président de la République, Félix Faure, qui serait décédé alors que sa maîtresse lui faisait une petite gâterie. Cette dernière a été surnommée "pompe funèbre". Très sympathique oui ... Mais j'ai trouvé que cela collait plutôt bien aux Frey.


End file.
